


Flatlined Heart

by forgot_my_art



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, Soulmates Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgot_my_art/pseuds/forgot_my_art
Summary: Clarke time travels and ends up in Australia 2 years before the start of FTWD and becomes Elyza Lex after faking memory loss. She’s paranoid and tough because she remembers. After a while, she goes to America to see what the world she once knew looks like in this universe/timeline, and she gets stuck there in the apocalypse. She meets Alicia there, who seems to not remember her at all...but does she really not?Raven x Magna later on.
Relationships: Alicia Clark & Clarke Griffin, Alicia Clark/Clarke Griffin, Alicia Clark/Elyza Lex, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Elyza Lex/Lexa (The 100), Luna/Raven Reyes, elyza lex - Relationship
Comments: 26
Kudos: 206





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No uploading schedule for this one yet. I'm gonna upload it and play it by ear since I have a few other series and works ongoing.
> 
> I am SO sorry to all the people out there who are only fans of Walking Dead or Fear the Walking Dead fans who stumble across this.  
> And yes, I will be adding sea mechanic later cause Magna being in this universe was just too perfect to not utilize. Yumiko and Magna broke up so...  
> Sorry, linctavia fans. I know, I love them too but they will not be showing up.
> 
> I realized Alicia Clark is 17 at the beginning of FTWD so I added an underage warning just in case.

Raven looked at her with pain. “Clarke… it isn’t stable, you really don’t have to do this. I know you’re in pain but even I wouldn’t-”  
Clarke finally raised her head to look up at her since she’d walked into the room and her eyes were filled with tears. Tears that were familiar to Raven’s heart of wariness, tiredness, emptiness, and a thousand other emotions that were so deep they couldn’t be described with words. “Then maybe, you’re stronger than me, but I have to try.” Her voice cracks. “I don’t know what I’m going to do but if there’s even a chance…”

Clarke stops there and hangs her head in shame. “I’m sorry. I can’t be the leader you guys need any more in this state.” With that, she turns on her heel and marches into the bulky time-traveling capsule Raven has built.

Raven knows better than to stop her. Truth be told if she had thought of it if she hadn’t been needed, and recovering physically, Raven probably would’ve done the same exact thing. Banging on the door sounded as the others finally realized what was wrong. “May we meet again, Clarke.”

Clarke turns around in the capsule and gives her a small sad smile. “May we meet again, Raven.” Then a blindingly white light enveloped the room. When Raven finally blinked her vision back, the capsule was gone, and so was Clarke.

-0-

A bright light flashed, Clarke’s entire vision went white. Then she was falling, the hair rushing through her hair. A...roof? Was rapidly approaching and there was nothing Clarke could do to stop it. She closed her eyes. This wasn’t such a bad end.

Then, CRASH! BAM! Pain exploded through her on impact.

When Clarke woke up again, there was a loud beeping noise beside her. An EKG. Clarke opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the light slowly. The walls were off-white in a way that was reminiscent of Mount Weather, but better. Clarke looked around to see an old woman sitting in the chair next to her bed, seeming to have dozed off. 

Clarke attempted to sit up, and that was when she realized there were many things attached to her. An IV and oxygen mask, among several other things. Still, she struggled against them. Where was she? What the heck had happened?

The woman that had been sleeping jumped up with a start. A sharp pain stabbed through Clarke and the world started spinning as she struggled to sit up. Murkily, she heard somebody say, “C’mon lay down”, and then, “Get the doctor!”

-0-

The next time Clarke woke up, she felt much calmer. There was no longer an oxygen mask. She slowly looked around. A doctor stood at the end of her bed. She sleepily blinked at him.

“Good, you’re awake”, he noted with a small smile. “Can you hear me?”

Clarke nodded, trying to work through the fog that clogged her mind. “Okay, can you tell me your name?”

Clarke’s head spun. Could she trust these people? Who were these people even? They seemed so much like the mountain men, minus the decontamination. Where the hell did Raven’s time machine send her? There was no telling their intentions, and she was very obviously stuck here until she healed from whatever injuries she had endured from the crash. She croaked out the first name she could think of, voice hoarse from disuse, “Elyza.”

-0-

**6 Months Later**

Clarke took another bite of her bacon. It was like nothing else she had tasted on the Ark. Maybe some of what she had tasted in Polis had gotten close, but she hadn’t been able to enjoy those luxuries long. Clarke’s heart clenched at the thought of Polis.

Clarke had finally fully healed after months of intensive physical therapy. Now she could even run around and train like she used to. In fact, she was taking several defense classes. It’s like she had spent so long fighting in the other world that when she had free time, all Clarke could think about was how to better equip herself in case another fight came.

The old woman who had been in the room when Clarke woke up the first time smiled at her from her seat next to her. She had learned that her name was Sally. “Slow down, dear. Sometimes I wonder if you were being fed at all before you crashed into our house.”

Clarke smiled. The old woman was sweet. “Good thing I came here then!”

A boisterous, rumbling, laugh sounded from the other side of the table where Ted, Sally’s husband, sat. “Good thing indeed, Elyza!” Then he paused, hesitating for the first time that Clarke had ever seen. “How’s your memory been, kid?”

It was kind of ironic. She wasn’t a kid and they knew it, but to Ted and Sally, she was one. It kind of reminded her of Jake and Abby. Clarke felt a twinge of guilt. There was no way she could tell them she had been lying the whole time. They had been more than hospitable after she had crashed through the roof of their house. They’d taken care of her and her medical bills, taken her in when she had nowhere to go after recovering enough to leave the hospital.

Instead, she smiled politely and answered, “Still, no luck.”

To her surprise, Ted hesitated, jaw clenching a bit before he continued. It was something she had never seen him do before. “Elyza… you know… our kid would’ve been your age if she had survived. And seeing as Sally and I-” His voice cracked a little here. “We’re getting old, with nobody to inherit this house or bury us when we die. I guess what I’m saying is, we’d never want to replace the ones you don’t remember, but we’d love to be your family until you remember.”

Clarke knew she shouldn’t. There were so many lies. She wasn’t even sure if she was in another time or alternative realities. Yet, the sincerity in Sally and Ted’s eyes at that moment swayed her in the other direction. “Yes.”

That was how Clarke Griffin became Elyza Lex.

A year later Ted and Sally died after Ted struggled with cancer and Sally died of heartbreak a week afterward. This new version of Clarke, Elyza Lex had no more plans. She wandered through a week of numb mindlessness before she sold the Lexs’ humble home on a whim and traveled to America. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elyza finally sees Alicia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy it’s a chapter two! No, I haven’t abandoned it. I just really want to get this right because there’s so many ways I could possibly write this, and it didn’t feel right the first few times I tried.

Elyza let out a sigh, wind rippling through her blond curls as she surveyed the ocean through her sunglasses. She sat on a cliff, rocking back and forth while hugging her knees. A sense of deep contentment permeated through her as she relished the peace. Two years, and she still couldn’t get over the idea of peace and not having to constantly fight.

After much research in the last half year, she had realized that America was this world’s equivalent to the land of the coalition. At first she had visited Washington D.C., stunned to find out this world’s version of TonDC. It was so different, even the statue of Lincoln was different. It was well kept, grand in a less haunting way.

Slowly after realizing there wasn’t much to do, she’d mapped out place by place where Arkadia, Polis, and other landmarks were in her life. Overall they weren’t very interesting. Just small random towns in Virginia and Maryland where people went about their everyday lives. Mount Weather was the weirdest one. It wasn’t like she could visit it, or see it, but knowing that it was still standing here was an odd idea in itself.

After a while, she bought a van and traveled as Elyza Lex all over the USA. Part of her was glad for this new identity. Donning all leather, speaking in an Australian accent she had picked up in her time with the Lexes, she was overall badass. The stark difference from Clarke Griffin made it easier for her to live this life.

Elyza shook her head. There was no use in letting her brain clog with things she could never confirm nor control. She pushed herself up onto her feet and dusted off her pants before falling into form, remembering all that she had been taught to protect herself. Elyza went through the stances and exercises that she now knew by memory. She had managed to fit them so well together out of sheer practice, that it almost looked like she was dancing as she practiced on the cliff.

-0-

Lexa was gasping, looking into her eyes. “Ai gonplei ste odon.” Panic spiked within her. Lexa never gave up, she never gave in. She was the  _ Commander _ .

Clarke’s heart broke as she heard her repeat what she had once said. “Life is about more than surviving.” She wanted to scream, scream that this wasn’t what she meant. She’d meant to have fun, to live a little, but not death. Except all she could do was murmur a feeble, “No” and smooth down Lexa’s hair. She knew what was coming, she knew every time it plagued her dreams.

Lexa gasping in pain, her labored breath becoming shallower and shallower, trying to put on a brave face for Clarke. She was painfully aware of her heart cracking as she repeated her farewell and Lexa just smiled up at her. Painfully aware that it would be their last kiss (with Lexa alive) when she leaned down to kiss her. Painfully aware of the cold, lifeless eyes that reflected back at her as she pulled away, her heart shattering, shards of it raining to the floor in an irreparable mess.

Lexa was so cold, so lifeless. There was no more fire in her. Just an empty shell. She had reciprocated her feelings too late and now Lexa was dead.

Then Elyza Lex jolts awake in the driver’s seat of her van, tears running down her cheek to form twin tracks. The hole in her heart ached and she let out a sob before wiping away the tears from her cheeks. She was Elyza now. Clarke Griffin was as dead as Lexa. There would be no Lexa in this world, and she was stuck here for an eternity. There was no Raven to bring her back and there would be nothing to go back to anyway.

She took a deep breath in and then let it out before looking out the window to take in her surroundings and then Elyza’s world froze. In the warm, late afternoon light of fall, shadows fell over her face as skater boys whizzed by her and blocked her from view momentarily. Headphones were stuffed in her ears, a black backpack bouncing on her back with every step she took. It couldn’t be.

But when this girl stopped to face a house with a worried face, the Clarke Griffin in Elyza screamed that this couldn’t possibly be anybody other than Lexa. She was younger, less battleworn. No warpaint, shorter hair, no braids, no armor, no kohl outlining her eyes. But unmistakably, this girl was either Lexa or possessed Lexa’s face. Elyza tried to squash the rising hope in her heart, smash it to pieces before it could even start to bloom with no avail.

Her heart started racing faster than a raging teenager trying to win in mario kart on rainbow road. The world spun around her, a blur of black car around her, the green trees and grass and blue of the sky.  _ Lexa _ .

-0-

Elyza watches the activity in the house. For one second when the woman was out she caught a glimpse of Lexa or not-Lexa. Not-Lexa had a stubborn look on her face. Then she went back inside, screaming something Elyza couldn’t hear. She watched the screen she had installed in the back of her van while keeping an eye on the house.

The news was beyond disturbing. Clarke had defeated messed up as all hell AI’s, but somehow dead people coming back to life was even more disturbing. Elyza examined every video and film she could possibly find. If anything, she had learned that being prepared was a good thing. Her hand wandered to the knives hidden in her boots and gun holster on her hips. Looks like she wasn’t paranoid after all.

It wasn’t until the idiots decided to go into the house next door and risk their lives that Elyza got worried. Slowly she snuck in after them. They were clumsy and inept, and kept arguing to boot.

She wasn’t sure whether it hurt her heart or she was relieved to see the difference in Lexa and this girl who they called Alicia. The girl seemed so carefree, her face lacking the harsh seriousness of Lexa’s stoic mask. Yet it hurt to see Lexa’s face make an expression that was so alien.

It was when they left, that she heard the inhuman groan. Elyza pulled a dagger out of her boot and advanced towards the growling and moaning. Then the door slid open again and she saw a flash of wavy brown hair and bright green eyes. Suppressing a noise of surprise, Elyza quickly ducked behind a doorway. Her heart felt like it wanted to jump out of her heart to run to the girl who had just re-entered. Goddamnit, it wasn’t like her to be unable to predict things like that. Then the blood froze in her veins. The monster was still in there.

She hears Alicia discover the zombie and for a second of silence she thinks maybe the girl who is not-Lexa is dead already. Of course, a second later she hears the teen run for it and the walker shuffling after her.

Elyza’s mind and heart are conflicted. She knows she would feel better if this girl just disappeared or died. Except she couldn’t. The girl looked so much like Lexa. If she died now it would feel like she had let Lexa die all over again.

With that thought in mind, she turns on her heels and runs through the maze of plants in the backyard. Goddamnit, who even plants gardens like this? This girl’s footsteps were nothing like Lexa’s. Lexa could sneak up on anything, but she could hear this girl’s every footstep, and there was no doubt the inhuman thing could as well. Gunshots sounded and shouts echoed through the night air. Elyza put forth another burst of speed and finally burst through the exit of the maze, momentarily pausing, stunned at the scene. The memory of Lexa being hit by the bullet imprinted in her eyeballs, even as she watched the present unfold. Fear that she would be too late and that this world’s Lexa would die too, had an iron grip on her.

Alicia was screaming for help at the top of her lungs and a boy was trying to help her. He was too skinny and frail to be able to get her over with Alicia kicking at the monster.

Elyza charged forward and grabbed onto it for leverage before driving her dagger straight into the head. She looked up and saw green eyes widen in a mix of relief and shock. The moment ended quickly when she was finally yanked over the fence and a bunch of people came crowding into the yard.

They crowded the boy and Alicia with the concerned parent act. It was a few minutes before they realized Elyza was standing there, but it was obvious they didn’t trust her, didn’t like her whatsoever. Their distrusting glares said it all. Some probably blamed her for “killing” their neighbor no doubt. A naive line of thinking. That thing wasn’t whoever they knew anymore. The older, hispanic man holding the shotgun eyed her with an odd sense of curiosity.

Elyza put up her hands in surrender. “Put down your knife!” One of them shouted aggressively. She rolled her eyes inwardly and dropped the knife. If she really wanted to pose a threat she would have wiped out three of them already.

“Who are you?” the middle aged man questioned.

“She saved me”, Alicia said in a shaky voice. Even though she spoke up for Elyza, her eyes were distrusting, her lips turned down in distaste. Whether it was for the walker or Elyza, there was no telling. There was a pause before she tacked on, “Thank you.”

Elyza’s response slipped out of her easily. It was too hard to act like Clarke Griffin in front of this person that looked so much like Lexa, but acted so different. It was so hard, that it was easy to act like the exact opposite. She smirked and let the Australian accent she had picked up slip through. “No problem, sweetheart. I always like saving beauties like you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elyza and Alicia start to understand each other through being stuck under the military lockdown of the neighborhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stole the whole speaking Trig to Alicia from "May We Meet Again" by TinyNerdsBrain.
> 
> This fanfic is going to take a lot of time skips until we get to season 2, cause a lot of season 1 was just introductions and not much about Alicia Clark anyway.

Daniel sat himself next to her at the dining table. “You can fight.” It wasn’t a question, or an accusation. A simple fact, a statement.

“You can shoot”, she replies. It is equally as passive, a simple statement.

He turns his head and eyes her. “You might survive this. Out of all of us.”

Elyza snorts at that idea. There is no guessing who will survive. Some of the strongest fighters, the people who had been hardened inside and out were the people who hadn’t survived in her world. In a world where everything was going to shit, anybody could die. “It doesn’t matter. It could be anyone with enough luck.”

Daniel raised an eyebrow, but didn’t reply and opted to excuse himself to check on his wife. Elyza got up as well, wandering the house, admiring the family pictures, the carefree world that these photos and this house conveyed. She wondered as she passed by a picture of two toddlers, probably Nick and Alicia if this world had been kinder to the person that shared Lexa’s face than it had to Lexa. Then the wall ends and turns into a doorway. Alicia’s doorway. Alicia is turned towards the door, as if to exit with her bags. 

The ramshackle family that was the Clarks were leaving and there was no stopping that.

“Nice to see your pretty face, cutie”, Elyza drawled out, tilting one corner of her lip into a smirk.

Alicia recoiled and scowled. “Don’t call me that.”

Elyza’s reply slipped out easily, “Alright, cupcake.” She leaned against the doorway.

Alicia studied her, in a way that made her skin crawl. Suddenly Elyza was afraid that maybe Alicia could see the rest of her, the part of Clarke Griffin that was in her that she struggled so hard to hide in the deepest depths of her.

So in defense she raised her eyebrow. “Ya like what ya see?”

To Elyza’s delight, Alicia’s cheeks flushed pink. However, she didn’t give Elyza the satisfaction of a verbal answer. “How’d you end up here?”

Oh this was too easy of an opening. She pushed herself off the doorway she was leaning on, so that she was standing face to face with Alicia. “I saw a pretty girl and I followed her.”

Alicia’s eyes widened in reaction. Elyza’s eyes trailed to her throat and watched how it moved as she gulped. “You?” Elyza asked in a barely audible breath.

“I live- I  _ lived _ here, obviously”, Alicia scoffed, attempting to move around Elyza. 

Elyza didn’t know what got into her, but she really didn’t want to see Alicia leave. Part of her still thought of Alicia as Lexa, despite knowing that the chances were infinitesimal. That perhaps, just maybe, she was in there somewhere. In that moment that this thought overwhelmed her heart, Elyza grabbed Alicia’s wrist to stop her. Blue eyes looked straight into green. “I don’t mean that. You know I don’t. How’d you end up going from that toddler in the picture in the hallway to where you are now?”

Defensiveness gave way to vulnerability. Alicia looked down at the floor and didn’t look back up as she spoke, “My Dad. He struggled, just like Nick. All my Mom’s energy was on them, so I grew up independent.”

“Independent isn’t the word I would use”, Elyza murmured.

“Then what word would you use?” Elyza looks up to see Alycia staring straight back at her, green eyes that were so familiar searching her. Her mouth went dry and she had to lick her lips. 

What was a good answer? Elyza had really just let her mouth fly without thinking on instinct. After a while it became clear, clearer than day what it was. “Loneliness. They were around but they didn’t see you.”

Alicia’s wrist slips from hers. “Maybe. Maybe not,” Alicia answered, and she was walking away. Elyza would never see her again and she knew she would have to let her go like Lexa had been willing to let her go like that day in Polis. She couldn’t help as her eyes got misty and she watched out the large window overlooking the front. Alicia climbed into the car with her family and both cars drove off.

Clarke screamed within her, crying, sobbing, asking why she was letting Lexa go again, but Elyza stayed rooted in place. It was safer for Alicia to go, and she had no way of explaining why Alicia should stay just because she wanted her to. Just like that, she let her walk away once again.

-0-

When Elyza had wished Alicia would come back and stay, this was not what she meant. Everyone being stuck in one decent sized house isn’t boding well. Elyza opts to sleep in her van instead most nights to avoid the awkwardness, and Alicia comes by with rations at mealtime. Sometimes Ofelia comes with, but more often than not, Alicia is alone. She eyes the inside of Elyza’s van curiously each time, but keeps her distance. Elyza can’t blame her. To Alicia, Elyza is just a random stranger that appeared in the neighborhood and didn’t even live there.

Elyza almost convinces herself that Alicia hates her. Curse her perception from all her years as a mother to Madi. A normal person may not notice, but to Elyza, it is painfully obvious that Alicia is at her wit’s end with Madison and Travis’ bickering. The way she dawdles after handing over the food confirms it.

Elyza is petty sure it is an awful idea, but she can’t stand the sour look on Alicia’s face. Elyza slides onto the bench in the back and slides open the door. She pats the spot next to her and says, “Sit.”

Alicia shakes her head and starts taking steps backward. “I’m not you friend, and I don’t want to talk.”

“I ain’t gonna ask you to talk, babe. Just sit. Even I get a headache hearing all their screaming from out here”, Elyza replied breezily. She shoves another spoonful of potatoes in her mouth from the tray of dinner.

Alicia looks back at the house and bites her lip in hesitation. Elyza’s heart does a flip flop and she looks back down at the tray, forcing her cheeks not to go red. Then the bench dips and Elyza is aware of Alicia next to her. Elyza is aware of Alicia’s smell in this space that she has been so familiar with. It is different from Lexa, making it beautiful and awful at the same time. It is more flowery, less earthy.

There is a tension in the air and Elyza’s mind runs a thousand miles per hour. Is it possible that Alicia remembers? They look so alike, there had to be a reason. Even coincidences couldn’t be so spot on. She looks up at Alicia. Elyza has to try, she has to know. “Jus drein jus daun.” (Blood must have blood).

Alicia turns to her with a snort, “Don’t know where you’re gonna find juice to drain in this situation and how the heck you’re gonna put juice down like a pet, but you can certainly try.” It gets a small smile out of Alicia and Elyza’s emotions are a war. Seeing Lexa’s face smiling at her makes her want to smile too, but the confirmation that she doesn’t know burns.

“You’re really crazy. I thought you were, at first when you ran up to old Susan like that. Badass but crazy. Crazy enough to live in a van and always wear a leather jacket”, Alicia continues.

Elyza forces a smile back. “Hey! It’s practical, warm and a good fashion statement.”

“Yeah right”, Alicia answers. They fall into a comfortable silence afterward until Madison comes out looking for Alicia long after the sun has set.

-0-

Madison doesn’t like Elyza. She certainly doesn’t blame her. If a shady woman nine years older than Madi suddenly got all buddy buddy with her, Clarke wouldn’t have been happy either. It comes to benefit her this time though. She may not like Chris, but at least she can look after Alicia.

When the soldiers come in, Elyza stands against the hood of the car like the two of them, but lazily. They overestimate themselves a shit ton like all soldiers. She’s seen what a real threat looks like. She doesn’t actually care, not until they put a hand on Alicia. Elyza has no idea where this protectiveness came from, because it was never there with Lexa. Lexa would’ve argued with her about it for hours on end. This is not Lexa, this is Alicia.

Knowing that, Elyza steps forward and grabs the one that touched Alicia by the wrist, twisting his arm behind him until it pops out of place, and then shoves him at one of his comrades that rush forward to aid him and they go toppling. She turns to the third with a jab to the jaw and a kick in the balls for the fourth. When the last body hits the ground Elyza stands over them, steadying her breathing and she only hears one thing from Alicia’s voice. “Damn.”

Whatever Chris says after that doesn’t really matter. Not to Elyza anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia and Elyza share a room on the Abigail, and everyone gets held hostage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news! Inspiration suddenly struck and now I have the next two chapters pre-written. I’m really excited to share them with you all! The next few chapters will cover season 2. Bad news! This chapter is rather short.

The Abigail was big, but with so many extra passengers, there weren't enough rooms for everyone. Madison is about to make Nick and Chris bunk together, which is about as awful of an idea as Elyza has ever heard. A druggie and a grieving, angsty teenager in one room? Oh, and don’t forget about the corpse that he’s grieving over.

Alicia rolls her eyes, “Mom. That’s just stupid. I’ll bunk with Elyza.” Good lord, if Strand wasn’t busy driving the boat right now he’d be rolling his eyes out of his skull.

Madison tries to hide her horror at the idea of it, but Elyza can see it clear as day. “But honey, she could bunk with Of-”

Daniel is already opening his mouth with a scowl. Of course there’s no way he’d give his dear daughter any less than the best. Plus, Elyza didn’t wish to intrude on Ofelia’s space, it made her uncomfortable to do so especially after so much time she’d spent alone with the time after the Praimfaya and the last year added together.

Alicia beats both Elyza and Daniel to the punch. “There’s no way I’m letting anybody sleep out here on the windy deck and Ofelia needs to heal.” Then, before Elyza can really understand what’s going on, Elyza’s wrist feels like it’s on fire because Alicia has grabbed it and is dragging her until they are in the cabin, and closes the door behind them. Alicia storms over to the bed and flops face first on one of the twin beds.

Elyza shifts on her feet. She can’t feel awkward about this. Bashedness was never her thing with Lexa as Clarke, and Elyza certainly wasn’t about to start. “Babe, if you were words on a page, they’d call you fine print.”

Alicia slowly sits up until she is kneeling on the bed. She is silent for so long Elyza starts to wonder if perhaps she is just going to ignore Elyza’s words. “Will you ever stop using those stupid pickup lines, Elyza?” The room is dark and the shadows make it hard to see with just moonlight filtering through the porthole to light Alicia’s face, but Elyza can swear Alicia is suppressing a smile.

“No way. I know you love ‘em”, Elyza answers confidently. I mean, who could really hate words that were so sweet even if they were cliche and sappy? The type of words that she never got to say to Lexa. This time there really is no response. Alicia was probably just speechless. Elyza smirked at her victory. Trudging over to the bed and unlacing her boots, Elyza climbs into bed.

It is as Elyza is drifting off and barely awake under her covers when the words sound out in the room. “...And you.”

When Elyza awakes the next morning she is sure she was in a half dreaming state and must’ve imagined it out of fatigue or perhaps had dreamed it up entirely.

-0-

Elyza really doesn’t care where the boat is going to be honest, even if it’s Mexico. She should care more, but she has her weapons and the only reason why she was here was that some part of her didn’t want to leave it up to chance whether Alicia survives or not. That is exactly the reason why Elyza practically paces a hole in the floor the entire time that Alicia is gone with Chris, Nick, and Daniel. What if Alicia dies out there without her? She’s not Lexa, but that girl made her worried in a way that was not entirely different from the hours preceding Lexa’s fight with Roan.

Her heart leaps into her throat when Alicia finally climbs off the boat covered in blood. Elyza wants to rush forward, check if she’s okay, but Elyza Lex doesn’t present her vulnerability, and everyone is on deck at that exact moment. Plus, Alicia is already picking a fight with Strand. “They’re a liability, the boy is sick.”

Inwardly, Elyza agrees with Strand. The more people, the more liability. It’s obvious Alicia isn’t having it though. “Fine, fine they won’t come to Mexico, they just need some medicine, a place to stay for the night.” It is as if something has snapped inside Alicia, something that didn’t before and Elyza knows she has experienced something that she cannot go back on.

When Madison steps forward to calm her down, Alicia all but explodes in fury and rage that reminds Elyza too much of Lexa. “LOOK AT HIM! HE’S DYING!” Elyza is half proud, half scared of how much Alicia is growing to become more like Lexa. So much so that her head starts to fill with images of Lexa until she can’t take it and climbs up the stairs away from the rest of the group to the common area inside. There is nothing she can do there to help anyway.

It is after they have gotten the woman and boy settled that Alicia comes and silently sits next to her, looking outside at the darkening sky without a word. Her hands are shaking and blood cakes her skin and clothes. She tries to mask it by clasping her hands together but Alicia is so physically alike Lexa that it is easy for Elyza to tell, because Clarke had memorized all of Lexa’s small subtle tells.

“You wanna talk about it?” Elyza says after a while. She isn’t quite sure what to do. Alicia wouldn’t want to be comforted and coddled like a child, and she certainly didn’t need it.

She shifts in her seat until she’s facing me. The blood caked on her face is hauntingly familiar. “They’re not really alive are they?”

Elyza finally understood her hesitance. The walkers were once people too. She wouldn’t like Elyza’s answer and she’s not going to lie to her. “It gets easier. It either becomes a thrill or you get used to combat.”

She nods, swallowing hard. I can tell it’s not the answer she wanted, but she accepts it all the same.

“You should shower, it’ll help”, Elyza suggests. It always helped Elyza anyway. That is whenever she could get one.

Alicia raised a brow, “Are you suggesting to a girl that she stinks?”

Elyza laughs because there she is, the Alicia that she has come to know these last few weeks. “Or maybe I just want to see you in a towel”, Elyza retorts. It’s not even a bluff because no matter if this is Alicia or Lexa, she is  _ hot _ and anybody who can’t see that is probably blind.

Alicia wrinkles her nose. “Ew you perv, get away from me.” She gives me a playful shove before she walks off to the showers. Elyza looks out at the dimming sky again before retreating to their cabin to clean her guns again. There’s no harm in being a little more thorough and cleaning them again. It’s also a good way to get her mind off of things. Elyza finds it is better not to give herself downtime to think at all, given the past that comes to haunt her every time she does.

Elyza learns quickly that this is a mistake because she doesn’t notice the footsteps approaching until Alicia actually opens the door and steps in. She closes the door behind her as Elyza looks up and does a double take. She is actually in a towel. Elyza was 100% not expecting her to actually do it when she had said that. Both of them knew Alicia could’ve easily gotten dressed in the actual bathroom.

“Now who’s tongue-tied?”she says with a small smirk as she grabs a spare change of clothes. Elyza just gaped at her exposed collarbones and arms. Her skin is different. Less scarred, less muscled, the tattoo on her arm is gone and instead has a pattern of ink on her wrist. Her legs seem to go for miles and miles.

“You mind turning around so I can get dressed?”she asks, amusement evident in her voice.

Elyza obliged and turned around. “You know if you wanted to show me more skin you could’ve just asked me to come with you into the shower.”

“I bet you would’ve loved that wouldn’t you?”Alicia answers. “I’m done.” Elyza turns around to Alicia in a comfortable t-shirt and flannel pants. It is somehow almost even more attractive the casual way that her hair drapes over her shoulder.

“Yes, in fact I would, if you’re offering.” Elyza gives her a sly, lopsided grin that radiates confidence.

Alicia flushed at that. “Somebody getting shy? Are my pickup lines getting to you?” Elyza continues, a new wave of confidence brought on by how her line affects the girl.

-0-

Elyza noticed Alicia talking on the radio. Of course she noticed. They were on a cramped ship and the only one that she really cared about was Alicia. Not to mention the fact that they shared a room. It just hadn’t been any of Elyza’s business. It wasn’t like she was really anybody to Alicia other than a friend. It wasn’t her place.

Which was why when Connor’s lackeys hold them hostage on their own boat and that one dude, Jack (that makes Elyza’s blood  _ boil _ ) puts his hands on Alicia, Elyza is ready to kick herself in the shin for not realizing earlier what was going to happen.

As Alicia binds my hands, she leans in and murmurs into my ear, “I’ll be okay.” It is the strangest thing to ever hear from her. She’s not reassuring me that I will be okay and instead telling me not to worry? Why?

It is a small consolation that Alicia seems confident in her actions as Jack takes her away. Elyza pushes away the small voice in the back of her head that wonders if this confidence will bring her to something dangerous just like Lexa’s confidence did. Elyza just wishes she could do more for Alicia.

Elyza is too worried to be embarrassed at being saved by Nick’s return.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short-ish chapter.  
> They finally "save" Alicia. Honestly, does Alicia really even need saving in this scene? (I personally don't think so.)

This time Elyza is on the bridge with Madison and Daniel as they discuss how to rescue Travis and Alicia. Strand sleeps off to the side on a bench. Elyza once admired him as a smart man, but perhaps his cowardice dwarved his smarts.  
As they head North Luis comes storming up the stairs. “What are you doing? Why are we heading North? Turn it back!” he demands.  
Madison barely spares him a glance. “I’m sorry I can’t do that.”  
“I wouldn’t let her even if she tried”, Elyza adds, tapping the handle of the shotgun strapped to her back, just to make sure the man understands. There is no way any of them are leaving Alicia nor Travis with Connor’s group just to get to safety.  
“Senora, I made arrangements, do you understand? We’re going to miss our window to cross-”  
“We’re not crossing anywhere without my family!” Madison yells back with finality. Elyza never thought of Madison Clark as a strong person before this, but at this moment, she finally sees that she has a type of inner strength. Not one that makes her go charging into battles like Clarke would, but one that is unrelenting. The strength of a Mother. It is a strength that Elyza understands well, a strength that she respects.  
In the end, Madison negotiates half a day from Strand. Elyza stands up to look out the front windshield. Her jaw clenches at the thought of what they could possibly do to Alicia, and in that moment she realizes she could never leave Alicia. Elyza had thought she would just make sure Alicia got to safety and then leave, but she can’t, no matter if it’s the rational decision or not.  
They will save Alicia, and if they cannot, Elyza will give her all to save her.

-0-

Elyza and Madison fly over the water in their speedboat, Reed the newly turned zombie struggling against his restraints and groaning under the sack they had thrown over his head. When they arrive at the port, Madison looks at Elyza and an understanding passes through them silently. An understanding that no matter what it takes, they’re going to get Travis and Alicia back.  
Elyza is the one who holds Reed and Madison negotiates. “Where’s my daughter?” Seriously, Elyza wants to know too. Alicia is nowhere in sight.  
“You’ll get her when I see my brother’s alright”, Connor answers gruffly. These assholes are playing with them and Elyza knows it, but Madison still walks over and releases Reed the zombie, shoving him at the opposing party as they release Travis. The screams are almost immediate from Connor as Reed devours him alive. One of Connor’s goons realize what is happening and runs forward toward Travis, but Elyza is already there, swinging the butt of her shotgun to knock him down.   
Madison cuts Travis’ restraints as Elyza finally socks him in the jaw and knocks him out. Elyza turns from the goon’s collapsed body and looks around, finally spotting Alicia atop the boat on one of the highest decks.  
She hurries after Madison into the speed boat as Madison calls, “ALICIA!”  
Elyza isn’t sure what is happening as Alicia faces Jack. He talks to her, and she hesitates as Madison starts the boat. There’s no way he’s actually swaying her into staying right? She’s not restrained so she’s talking of her own free will. Heck he’s not even holding a weapon. Elyza’s self confidence dips. She’s going to lose Alicia. First she thought Alicia might die today, and now Alicia might walk away like Lexa did at Mount Weather.  
Elyza watches breathlessly as Alicia takes one step, two steps backward and then slides down the roof into a water with a magnificent splash. Elyza rushes forward over to the edge of the boat and pulls Alicia up into a hug. She can’t help herself. Alicia’s arms come up to wrap around Elyza as well, and for once Elyza doesn’t care that her leather jacket is getting all wet.  
Alicia rests her head on Elyza’s shoulder the entire way and although Madison gives them a look, she doesn’t say a word. Elyza finally lets go when they arrive back at the boat. Nick walks forward with a smirk and hands Alicia a towel to dry off before winking discreetly to Elyza and mouthing, “You got this.”  
Well, at least Nick doesn’t hate her. Madison is too busy fussing over Travis to make much of a fuss as Alicia drags Elyza off to their room. “Sugar, where are you taking me?”, Elyza asks, furrowing her brow.  
Alicia doesn’t answer and just forges onward until they are in the cabin and slams the door behind them, locking it. Elyza feels Alicia’s hands on her chest and flushes red at how close they are, taking a step back. Then Alicia takes another step forward, and Elyza steps backward two steps and trips over the bed, landing with a small bounce on the mattress. Curse the tiny boat sized rooms.  
Elyza looks up into Alicia’s chiseled face to see her biting her lip as if trying to gain the courage. Apparently, Alicia has told herself “fuck it”, because she is leaning in and Elyza doesn’t know how to breathe because she knows Alicia is about to kiss her. A thousand thoughts go through her head. Is Alicia in the right head-space? Are these feelings she feels for Alicia actually for Alicia, or are they leftover from her deep grief for Lexa?  
Lexa was so different from Alicia. It wasn’t that either of them were stronger, but their personalities were fundamentally different. They were completely different people, and even if they looked the same, Elyza realized her heart actually felt lighter when Alicia flirted back or flipped her hair in the sassy way that a teenager would.  
She still loves Lexa and always will, but Elyza’s heart is finally beating for somebody else again. So as Alicia’s lips approach, she lets them and feels life bloom in her heart anew. Alicia’s lips are sweet like honey and extremely soft. Elyza kisses back slowly, scared that Alicia will decide otherwise and pull away. To the contrary, Alicia only steps forward until she is straddling Elyza.  
It is a sweet, slow and cliche kiss that really only lasts a few moments, but those few moments Elyza knew nothing else. Elyza felt like she was looking into emerald orbs that contained the world when Alicia finally pulled away.  
Alicia’s eyes flit back and forth between Elyza’s eyes and lips. “You just gonna keep staring?”Elyza asks with a small smirk. “I didn’t know you liked me that much.”  
Alicia’s face goes red and her eyes drop down to the floor. Or the mattress in this case. “I like you.” In this moment Alicia has the aura of a bashed school girl being courted.  
Elyza pauses. There’s no way right? But she needs to know what it truly means. “Like me?” she queries.  
Alicia nods, “I want to be with you. Romantically. I just realized as I was there with Jack that I-” Elyza really doesn’t want to hear about Jack, who obviously fancied Alicia when she had just been kissing her.  
Elyza watches as Alicia rambles and spirals in her own head and silences her with a peck to the lips. “Me too.”

-0-

Elyza knows something is off the moment they step into the Mexican town. It is too silent, there’s no human sounds, not even natural sounds for that matter. Animals are always more aware of dangers than humans and run away first. She glanced around warily, looking for any evidence that they should run.  
Of course, their luck didn’t hold out and Elyza was correct. The herd shuffled around the corner of the church. Elyza immediately pulls the dagger from her boot and starts stabbing them in the skull, one after another. She looks around to try to make sure Alicia is okay when she notices Madison being overwhelmed. She surveys the brawl and realizes with a chill to her blood that Chris (that damned bastard) was just looking on, letting her struggle. Elyza redoubles her effort, trying to kill her way to Madison, but Alicia beats her to it.  
Elyza is relieved and the fact that the emotion exists within her shocks her because she isn’t supposed to care about these people. She finds that she can’t help but get attached because Alicia cares about them and she doesn’t want Alicia getting hurt.  
Alicia, bless her soul, doesn’t say a thing about Chris’ actions. If it were Elyza, she would’ve beat the punk up herself. Elyza would have to keep an eye on the boy and make sure he stayed away from her…girlfriend? Was Alicia her girlfriend? They hadn’t really discussed that yesterday.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I hate Chris so he's gonna do bad stuff.

Elyza was unnerved. She didn’t like being without her weapons. Albeit she did have the dirk still tucked in the strap on the inside of her leather jacket. She never went anywhere without it, including time traveling. Nobody else would ever understand. She had never, ever shown anybody else because she hadn’t been able to bear pulling it out to use it to begin with. Yes, not even Madi. It was the knife that Lexa had thrown into Quint’s arm, Lexa’s infamous dagger that she had played with the first time they had met.

The fact that Elyza had moved on didn’t mean she couldn’t and didn’t have a place for Lexa in her heart. Lexa would always have a place. It was just that now, Alicia occupied another newly grown part of her heart.

It is in this antsy state that Elyza wanders over to the living room, following the faint sounds of the TV that is on. She stops short behind the wall when she hears voices other than the old scratchy voices of the film. “What are you watching?”

Alicia’s heavenly voice (at least to Elyza it is) replies, “I don’t know. It’s old. It’s recorded. Here.” 

Elyza hears shuffling and prepares to back away. It’s not that she’s a creep that doesn’t want to get caught. She’d talk about it with Alicia later. Except Chris talks again. “Are you mad at me?”

“I saw what you did.” Elyza can hear how hard Alicia is trying to forgive him, how hard she’s trying to not make this a big deal within this entire mess that is happening. 

“What are you talking about?” He says it so softly, as if he actually doesn’t know what he did, but Elyza knows better. She has to clench her fist and jaw to stop herself from storming in there. 

Alicia knows his bullshit too. “I know what I saw. Chris you were watching. They were gonna kill her and you were watching!” Alicia cried, temper finally giving out. Elyza was conflicted on the inside. Should she go in? There was no telling what Chris would do, but was it her place? Didn’t Alicia deserve to figure this out herself? 

“No I swear-”

“You were gonna stand there and let it happen!” Alicia yells, her voice raised. Elyza can see her expression clear as day, because she’s seen it so many times. Especially that one time that is etched in her mind.

_ Her actions show us a promise for a new future! A world in which violence does not answer violence. A world in which our children can flourish without the shadow of death. _

Chris speaks back in a hushed tone as if he could possibly still keep this under wraps. “I would never do that. Why- why- why would I ever do that.” He sounds so distraught Elyza is sure there is something wrong and broken in that boy. Something beyond fixable now. It is a pity. Chris had potential.

“I don’t know, but I’m not gonna pretend like it didn’t happen”, Alicia answers and Elyza sees her get to the doorway only to be blocked by Chris. 

She doesn’t like this. They’re too close. Elyza steps forward slowly, with practiced, quiet steps, and she knows Alicia sees her behind Chris too. “If you tell everybody this lie, what’ll happen to us, what’ll happen to our family? You’ll blow everything up based on something you think you saw.”

“Let me by, Chris”, Alicia answers calmly, trying to step past him. 

He grabs her by the shoulders and pushes her against the doorway. It isn’t hard, but it is harsh enough that Elyza has had enough. Her blood boils and within seconds her hand is on Chris’ shoulder, clamping down hard. “Let her go. Or else,” Elyza says in a low growl.

Chris looks crazed, like a cornered animal. He loosens his grip on Alicia’s arms slightly but doesn’t let go. “You can’t say anything.”

“What if I do?” Alicia answers, her voice and eyes unwaveringly bold as they stare back into Chris’ glaring at him in her own show of strength. 

There is a second of silence before he says it barely loud enough for Elyza to hear. “I don’t want to hurt anyone.” With that, Elyza clamps down hard enough on Chris’ shoulder to make sure it will create a lasting bruise, yanking him away from Alicia.

“You lay a finger on her and I will kill you, got it?”Elyza hisses in his ear before shoving him out the doorway. He stumbles before regaining his footing and walking out through the yard.

Elyza turns to Alicia. She looks unnerved, as if she just put on a brave face and is not quite sure what to do next. Elyza doesn’t hug her, she knows physical contact isn’t what she wants or needs right now. “Whatever you choose, I’ll stand with you, Alicia.”

Alicia’s eyes widen a smidgeon. It is the first time Elyza has ever called her by her name. Elyza holds her gaze for a minute more before turning around and heading back from the way she’d wandered in.

-0-

That night, Elyza sleeps next door to Alicia and Madison. When the gunshot rings, the only thing on her mind is that she failed, she failed, she failed. She sprints over to Alicia’s room, dagger at the ready to throw, eyes already burning to cry and stops dead in the doorway as Madison turns and climbs off the bed. “What the hell are you doing?”

Alicia looks at Elyza, poised to throw, her Mother, Chris and the dagger that was obviously about to be used to kill them. “Chris get out! Get! Out!”

Surprisingly, he turns with the dagger and slips out the sliding doors of the room. As Madison and Alicia slowly sag back into the bed, exhaustion and disbelief sinking into their limbs, Elyza lowers the dagger and stares at it in her hand. She hasn’t pulled it out of it’s sheath in the last eight years. She had changed and fashioned the sheath so that it could be attached to her jacket, but not once has she pulled out the blade. Not once in the last eight years has she seen the familiar pattern of the damascus steel. What does it mean that she is willing to pull it out for Alicia? Neither Clarke nor Elyza knows right then.

So when Madison runs off to where the gunshot sounded and Alicia wanders off outside to where the Mexican boy is, Elyza follows silently. It is as if she is a phantom, a ghost, but she is also like a puppy following its owner blindly because it doesn’t know any better.

Travis runs up to them. “Have you seen Chris? I can’t find him. Help me look for him, I’m gonna check outside.”

Elyza grits her teeth, remembering how close the boy had been to killing Alicia and her brain starts to wake up again. Boy was she going to kill that punk when she found him, and she was going to find him. After living so many years with Madi she had developed into quite the skilled tracker.

“Can you just-”

Alicia interrupts both Travis and Elyza’s train of thought, “No. Travis, he had a knife. The shot went off, he was in our room standing over me with a knife.”

Travis scolds her like a child that isn’t entirely different from how Abby used to reprimand Clarke. “Stop. He would never hurt you.”

“Do you think I’m lying?” Alicia finally seems to realize that neither son nor father are in their right minds. It is a damned good thing that Travis gives up and walks off with a huff because Elyza really doesn’t know what she would’ve done if he had kept going.

-0-

It isn’t until Alicia is wringing her hair dry in the hotel and Elyza steps up behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist that they have a chance to talk, relatively alone. Ofelia is around of course, but Ofelia isn’t a nosy person to begin with.

Elyza has already showered and is dressed in a white tank top that is entirely inappropriate for an apocalypse, with her usual leather jacket and tight jeans that showed off her legs. She nuzzles her nose into Alicia’s neck affectionately. “Hon’, is it just me or do you grow more enticing every day?”

Alicia’s lips curl up into a smile at Elyza’s antics as she adjusts her collar. She leans back into Elyza’s arms. “And you get flirtier every day.”

“It’s only ever for you and you know it, pumpkin”, Elyza answers with a lazy drawl, finally pulling her head up to look into Alicia’s eyes through the mirror.

Alicia smirks back, holding up the dagger that she holds… Lexa’s dagger. “Even this?” Elyza’s heart stops and it feels like a rock is suddenly stuck in her throat. She hadn’t even felt Alicia’s hand sneak underneath her jacket. Elyza loosens her arms and stands straight, a frown coming to her face.

“How’d you get that? Give that back”, Elyza demands, holding out her hand. Then when Alicia raises her eyebrow at the harshness of her tone, Elyza adds, “Please.”

“Not until you tell me what it means to you. I’ve seen how you treat this dagger. You never ever use it. You’ve never pulled it out before two nights ago”, Alicia answers, dancing out of Elyza’s reach and twirling it around in her hand playfully as she prances out into the living room.

Elyza follows slowly. She feels naked without the weight hanging on her jacket.

“Ofelia, it’s your turn! ...Ofelia?”

Then Elyza walks straight into Alicia’s back and looks up to see the undead body plummeting past to the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Alicia and Elyza find Madison and Strand?  
> More clexa references.

Ofelia is gone. Elyza stands over Alicia’s shoulder as she peers out the door through the peephole. She leans in towards Alicia’s warmth slowly. She licks her lips as she watches Alicia. “Mmm… sweetheart?”

Alicia is murmuring under her breath as she counts the walkers that go by. Elyza can tell the girl only has one thing on her mind, her mother and Strand. She doesn’t even spare a glance at Elyza. “Not now. Not until we save them.”

Elyza sighed inwardly and promised herself that she would clarify what their relationship was after they saved Strand and Madison. All the more incentive for her to fight hard right? Alicia turns to Elyza and nods to the door. Elyza for one, doesn’t think this is the best option, but Alicia is one hell of a stubborn girl. Alicia believed in the world more than Elyza did and it was refreshing. Elyza could barely remember the days back when she believed in the good of the world as Clarke Griffin.

She’s ready to follow her ray of sunshine anywhere, which is why Elyza is so surprised when Alicia turns around so that they are mere centimeters apart and presses the dirk she stole a few minutes ago back into Elyza’s hand. There is no explanation. Her green eyes meet Elyza’s blue ones. 

“ Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim.”(May we meet again.)  Elyza can’t help as it slips out of her mouth because unlike Clarke, she knows that she can lose anyone any second, especially in battle. She knows that every moment can be the last.

Elyza thinks maybe Alicia didn’t hear her despite the close proximity, or maybe she just chalked up the phrase to Elyza’s craziness, since all Alicia does in response is smile before turning around and charging out the door.

That girl certainly whipped Elyza’s head up into a frenzy. Elyza shook her head clear and crept out after Alicia. They were able to creep forward relatively undisturbed for a dozen or so paces, killing only a few walkers here and there. Then they made the fatal mistake of turning around the corner. Elyza hears Alicia’s barely audible gasp. She whips around so fast she almost runs into Elyza. Luckily Elyza has already taken a preemptive step backward. She turns on her heel, grabbing Alicia’s wrist on pure instinct and running the other way. They sprint together back down the hall the other way and run into… whoa, who would’ve guessed? Another damned hoard. 

Elyza thinks that she should be used to this by now. Happiness never lasts. Except Alicia is the one at her back dispatching the zombies and she doesn’t want Alicia to die. There’s nothing she can think of to do though, and a familiar sinking feeling settles in Elyza’s stomach. She stabs a zombie straight through the rotting ear hole, slashing the head off another with a powerful jerk of her arm. Then, she grabs two zombies and bashes their heads in on each other.

Elyza is instantly aware when Alicia is gone from her back and glances over to see her prying over the elevator doors. “Hon’, what are you doing?” Elyza asks as the walkers slowly drive her back despite her best efforts to keep them at bay. She can see the fear and apprehension in Alicia out of the corner of her eyes and then Alicia jumps onto the cable. Elyza’s heart leaps into her throat as Alicia slides a few feet with a grunt before gaining a proper grip.

“C’mon!” Alicia calls to her. Elyza knows that she’s about to be overwhelmed and kicks the closest walker away, toppling several others as it goes flying backward.

She looks at the shaft. It is a gaping hole, and Elyza knows she will die if she doesn’t jump, but she might die even if she jumps. Suddenly it strikes her as Alicia looks up at her with desperation that Elyza must look exactly as Lexa did when Lexa was about to jump off that ledge to get away from the pauna. It is that thought that propels her feet to leap upward toward the cable. She lands a few feet above Alicia. 

Walkers plummet to the bottom of the shaft with a crunch not even a second later. Their harsh breathing and the moans of the walkers as they try to reach the two of them echo in the elevator shaft.

-0-

“Alicia!” Elyza calls out desperately as she tries to hack through the walkers to follow after Alicia. Alicia is charging straight through, without another thought in mind other than making sure that her mother is alive. Elena and Hector struggle behind them not to get overwhelmed.

Only Elyza is close enough to hear Alicia ask, “Mom?” Alicia’s face looks so heartbroken at the potential that her mother is one of those  _ things _ . It makes Elyza wonder how she would react if the one with the uncertain fate was Alicia.

As Alicia catches a glimpse of the walker’s face Elyza is already yanking her towards the trapdoor that Hector and Elena are wrenching open. She drops to her knees next to it, watching Elena descend, and then Alicia (she is relieved at this one), and then Hector. Elyza hops onto the ladder and slams the trapdoor shut just in time to hear the banging of and squelching of walkers slamming into it on the other side.

The victory of escaping the bar is rather short lived though, because they run straight into a locked door. Elyza whips around instinctively and starts fighting to hold them off. “GET IT OPEN, ELENA, GET HER TO SAFETY.” Elyza roars.

She hears Alicia banging on the door in desperation. Just a little longer Elyza thinks as rotting blood splatters in her face with each zombie that goes down. She just needs to buy a few more seconds for them to get the door down, a few seconds will make all the difference, she promised herself. 

Then it happens. “It’s open!” Alicia cries, and Elyza kicks down a nearby stack in the hallway before turning and sprinting through the door. By the time Elyza has the door closed behind her, trying to catch her breath, Alicia is in Madison’s arms. 

It has been a very, very, long time since Elyza has been held. Not since she said goodbye to Raven. She never thought she’d miss it again. As Strand settles into place next to her with an approving look, Elyza thinks maybe she misses hugs. She misses the embrace of her loved ones.

When Madison mouths “ _ thank you _ ” to Elyza, over Alicia’s shoulder, undoubtedly for taking care of Alicia, Elyza doesn’t need to think. She  _ knows _ that she wants Alicia’s embrace, because she loves Alicia.

-0-

It is so late that night when they finally make peace with Oscar’s group and get alone time to rest, Alicia all but collapses into bed after stripping off her soiled clothes. She looks absolutely radiant as she smiles up at Elyza tiredly. Her brown locks fan out beneath her on the stark white sheets. Her now exposed skin is smooth and beautiful. She could be a model if it weren’t an apocalypse. “Not coming to bed?”

Elyza’s heart dares hope, but her head does not. She raises an eyebrow and nods to the other bed. “I’d love to be in bed with the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen, but I don’t think your mother would approve.”

“It’s a zombie apocalypse. Screw my mom”, Alicia says lightly. Elyza’s lips quirk up at that. Alicia is still a rebellious sassy teenager at heart despite everything that has come to pass in the last few days. 

“Pretty sure you don’t want me screwing your Mom, ‘Licia”, Elyza answers jokingly.

Alicia blanches at that thought. “Okay, never mention my Mom again while I’m trying to get you to cuddle with me.”

Elyza can’t help but laugh at Alicia’s expression until Alicia starts laughing with her. It is a solid minute before they can both calm down enough to actually form a coherent thought, and when they finally do, Alicia opens her arms as if to welcome Elyza into her embrace.

She glances down at her blood caked leather jacket. There’s no way she is wearing that into a clean bed, but the dirk is still sheathed in it. Except, Alicia’s face is so welcoming in the warm light of the bedside lamp. There’s no menace, no danger with Alicia. There is no need to cling onto the dirk anymore so Elyza flings her jacket onto the floor to avoid soiling anything else.

Alicia pulls Elyza close the moment she’s under the covers. Elyza’s heart drums at Alicia’s close proximity. A hand comes up to caress Elyza’s cheek and Elyza’s eyes flutter closed. This cocoon of warmth could make her forget about any world ending danger. “Do you want to talk about that knife?”Alicia asks.

Elyza shakes her head. There’s nothing to be said about the dirk anymore. It’s a relic of her long forgotten past, but her present is here, with Alicia, not a dead lover. Once upon a time, her attraction to Alicia had been because of her shared looks with Lexa. Now, Elyza realizes that Alicia and Lexa may look similar, but they were completely different people that she loved in two different ways. Through all the years, even when Madi had been by her side, Lexa’s death had pained her. The grief never went away and the wound remained open and gaping wide. Now it was starting to scab over. Even though she had time traveled to bring Lexa back, Elyza had instead fallen for somebody else entirely.

“Be my girlfriend, Alicia.” It just slips out of Elyza’s mouth. Her eyes fly open when she realizes what she just said. Alicia’s hand freezes on her cheek, eyes wide with surprise. Good surprise? Bad surprise? There is no way to tell, but Elyza knows she has to forge on because she can’t let this just be something that slipped out of her mouth without thought, something that was half-assed. “I swear to you, Alicia. I vow to treat your needs as my own, and your friends and family as my friends and family.”

Alicia’s hand trails behind to cup the back of Elyza’s head as she leans in. “Of course”, Alicia murmurs before pressing her lips to Elyza’s.

-0-

Elyza watches as Alicia tries to convince Madison that she doesn’t have to lead the horde off the pier. They all know better than that. Madison was never Elyza’s favorite person. Personally she didn’t owe her anything. The problem was, Elyza Lex couldn’t just be a separate entity from the rest of the world anymore. She had Alicia, and she was going to make sure she kept her promise from last night. “I’ll do it”, Elyza interrupts with a finality.

Madison looks surprised, and then relieved that she doesn’t have to tempt death again just yet. Alicia however, frowns and pulls Elyza so that they’re close enough to have a private conversation in this not so private glass hallway. “Are you sure?” Alicia doesn’t say Elyza doesn’t have to, because somebody had to do it.

Madison wisely decides to pretend to wander off in a sudden fascination of the decorative plants. Elyza meets Alicia’s apprehensive gaze with her signature smirk, “Don’t worry, I got this sweetheart. I’ve gotta come back to sweep you off your feet.”

Alicia punches her lightly in the shoulder, “Not the time, Elyza.” She doesn’t say the rest and it hangs in the air between them. A tear escapes Alicia’s eye and travels down her cheek. The unspoken truth that either of them could die trying to secure this hotel. A thousand things could go wrong. Blue eyes simply meet green. A bubble is formed away from the rest of the world, a bubble of their own where it is just them.

Then with a metaphorical pop, the bubble is shattered as the rest of the group signals that it is time to go. Alicia nods resolutely and starts to step back, but Elyza grabs her, pulling her into a hug. She puts her mouth to Alicia’s ear so that she’s sure only Alicia can hear it. “I love you.”

“I’ll always be with you”, is what comes out of Alicia’s mouth in answer as she slips out of Elyza’s arms and dashes off. The deja vu hits Elyza so hard her knees almost buckle, her heart is wrenching. How the hell could the two people she love do and say the same exact things? What if she never saw Alicia again just like Lexa? Memories of Lexa swirl in her mind as Elyza runs off towards the horde of walkers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a cliffhanger but I promise the next chapter makes it worth it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter everyone has been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is loosely based on “May We Meet Again” by Tinynerdsbrain. And yes, the first part is supposed to be a little confusing until we get to the big revelation.  
> I hope you enjoy, and yes there will be more after this so stay tuned for next week's update!

_ I slip out of Elyza’s arms and run off to my designated position. My heart wrenches. Why didn’t I say it back? It’s too late though. I bang on the pots and pans side by side, leading the horde to the intersection where everyone converges. My heart crawls into my throat. Elyza is late, she should be here by now with her portion of the walkers. Even the others are starting to get worried. _

_ To my relief, her strikingly blond waves peep into my peripheral vision. It douses my panic. _

-0-

I barely get a glimpse of Alicia as she backs up behind me. We all slowly edge onto the pier, moaning walkers shuffling after them. Behind the walkers, Madison and Elena lock the gate. Out of my peripheral vision I see Alicia, Strand, and Hector slipping out the side gate. They lock it and sprint off, but she hesitates and holds onto the wiring of the fence, peering through as if she’s considering jumping in with me. The wind of the ocean blows around me, ghosting over my exposed arms. My leather jacket is back in the hotel room Alicia and I slept in last night.

I trust her, just like I trusted Lexa. I smile a little and start humming as I lead the giant mass of undead. I know she sees and hears it because she turns and sprints off down the beach towards the motorboat.

-0-

_ I desperately try to get the boat started and into position as Elyza starts getting further onto the pier. Her blond hair whips in a beautiful fashion. She stood up like a beacon within the eye of a storm. Her smile is ingrained in my mind. The damned engine isn’t starting, the waves aren’t cooperating, and none of us are used to working together. I try to stave off the fear that we will be too late, that I have just left Elyza to her death. I can’t accept that. I can’t accept that I have failed because that would be even worse than my greatest regret. _

-0-

I watch as they struggle to get the boat into place. Oddly it is calmness that permeates my limbs. For once I am not crying or struggling to hold on to life. I know that my job is done no matter what and that Alicia will be safe in this hotel. I no longer owe anything to my people. The weight on my shoulders are gone, the wind that whips past me is refreshing instead of cutting. My hair flows free with the wind.

I will have fulfilled my vow, by giving myself to secure the hotel for Alicia. For Alicia’s loved ones. Her needs as my own, her friends and family as my own. They will all be safe. I close my eyes, letting the calmness wash over me.

_ Live the rest of your life well, Alicia. The one that Clarke Griffin could not give Lexa. _

-0-

_ Finally, we get the boat started and we zoom off through the tide to approximately where Elyza will jump off. I glance up to see Elyza at the opening and she is just standing there. Why? Why isn’t she jumping off? “C’MON ELYZA.” It rips from my throat in fear. She looks content. Is she giving up? She never gives up. After all she is... _

-0-

“KLARK KOM SKAIKRU!” It rings out in the air over the crashing of the waves. My heart seizes and my eyes pop open. Whipping around, I see her on the boat. She looks beautiful with her hair whipping around her, green eyes looking at me with desperation, hope, love, and all those unspoken things. She knows. I cannot resist the attraction and I find myself turning on my heel and sprinting off the pier with a leap. The air rushes past my face, and blows my hair back. She is my magnet. She is home. She is...

-0-

_ “Lexa”, Clarke gasps as I pull her onto the boat, only loud enough for me to hear. I pull her to me, both of us collapsing on the floor of the boat ungracefully. It doesn’t matter because I have spent so long pushing this off because I was scared of the lifetime of memories and attachments it came with. I hold her in my embrace and whisper in her ear, “Ai hod yu in, Klark.” Now that I have given in though, it feels so right. _

_ It doesn’t matter how wet we get as I hold her. The boat coasts back to land and I step off first, holding out a hand to her. She takes it and doesn’t let go. The entire way back up to our room is silent, our hands clasped together. It feels like there’s suddenly a new meaning to it. Every step drags on for an eternity. There’s so much to explain, to talk about. _

_ When the door finally closes I watch as Clarke-, no Elyza turns around slowly. “How?” _

-0-

I am in a trance as we enter our room. There was no possible way Lexa had time traveled like me. In my time she was dead. I had confirmed it myself. “How?” I ask her. My voice shakes like a rickety shack in the middle of a storm. I couldn’t believe it. Lexa was right here within Alicia.

“It all came to me in flashbacks”, she explains. Her green eyes are like wells, of pure emotion. A thousand feelings flit through them, written in her eyes. Within those emotions is restraint. In other words, the signature Lexa.

I take another step towards her so that we’re oh so close. “When?”

She barely whispers it. In fact it’s more like a breath let out, as if it’s something sacred that shouldn’t be said too loudly. “A long time.” Her green eyes hold mine unwaveringly, and her chin juts upward proudly. She quirks her eyebrow as if daring me to step forward again, daring me to do something; hold her or kiss her, maybe.

Challenge accepted. I step forward and pull her into my arms, and she hugs me back, resting her chin on my shoulder as I stroke her hair. It is as if there is no hurry in the world with her and I in this room. Together we are the eye of a storm. After a while I murmur, “When?”

“Starting from my thirteenth birthday.” Of course. That was the year Lexa won the conclave and ascended. How awful was it for Alicia to be alone as a girl, with a troubled father and a mother who never gave enough attention, while she dealt with memories of another lifetime?

I press a light kiss to the top of her head. She’s so warm and alive. I had just learned to accept that Alicia and Lexa were separate, and now I was finding out that they were both within this precious vessel.

Alicia is the one to pull away first. She looks up at me with sincerity, her eyes wide like a doe’s. “I’m sorry it took me so long. I just wanted to be a normal teenager for a little longer. You have to understand, eighteen years changes a person a lot. I’m more Alicia than I am Lexa.”

She is pulled taut like a string. Alicia waits for judgement, for rejection. Except I love both of them and the absolute absurdity of me ever rejecting either of them makes me chuckle, “Sweetheart, I don’t think I heard what you said on the boat. Mind repeating it?” It’s a good change of topic, but more than that I want to be greedy and hear it again. I never got to hear it in our other life together.

A blush spreads on Alicia’s cheeks. “You asshole. You know exactly what I said!”

My cheeks hurt with how hard I grin in response, “I might, but I think I deserve to hear it again even if I did. If only to make up for the amount of times you told me ‘I’ll always be with you’”

Even Alicia can’t help smiling back, her eyes twinkling. I’ve always gotten lost in her eyes. “I was right though. I’ve always found my way back to you.”

“Yeah, after you leave me all by myself,” I scoff playfully. I could never blame Alicia nor Lexa for what happened.

“Okay, but did you die?” Alicia shoots back with a raised brow. The way it arches on her face makes her all the more beautiful.

I nuzzle Alicia’s neck (how does she smell so good even in a zombie apocalypse?), wrapping my arms around Alicia and sneaking my hands to her bottom. “Luckily not, so I can now do this.” Then with a playful tug, I pull Alicia closer by the ass. 

Alicia yelps in surprise and half-heartedly tries to push me away. “Hey! You pervert.” The way I can get to her is so priceless I don’t want to stop.

A knock sounds on the door and Madison’s voice sounds through it, “You okay, honey?”

Alicia grins and whispers, “Watch this.” The way her breath washes over my ear makes me shiver. She cranes her neck so that her voice projects towards the door, rolling her eyes and letting annoyance slip into her tone. “Yeeessss Mom. Jeez, I’m not a helpless kid anymore.”

Alicia’s display lightens my heart. She gets to be the teenager and child that Lexa never got a chance to be.

Madison answers with a sigh and an, “Okay.” Footsteps thump back down the hallway.

Alicia turns back to me and ghosts her fingertips over her jaw, gaze dropping to Elyza’s lips. The breath is sucked out of my lungs. The way her gaze can change from exasperation to sultriness gives me whiplash. “Now… how about we talk about something else?”

I smile slyly at her attempt to flirt. “We don’t have to talk at all, sweethe-” I don’t get to finish before Alicia shuts me up with her lips. Not that I’m complaining. She makes sure I have no room to complain the rest of the entire night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you all know what I’m referencing with the  
> “You left me there all by myself!” -Eliza Taylor  
> “Okay but did you die??” - Alycia Debnam-Carey
> 
> If you don't, you should, shame on you muahahhahahah.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven, anybody?

They are all in Strand’s room discussing the generator when it happens. Elyza is the first to realize something is wrong, and she peaks her head down the hallway. “Strand?” she asks to the back of the stock still man. Then he starts crumbling and Elyza rushes forward in an attempt to catch him, crying out, “STRAND!”

They struggle to get him onto the bed, and Elyza immediately jumps into action, treating the wound in tandem with Andres Diaz. She may be different from Clarke Griffin, but the medical knowledge still stayed with her.

Elyza is the one who stays with Strand as they all head out to get the medicine. “You got medical training aye? You never mentioned that”, Strand wheezes out, peering at her from his laying down position on the bed.

“Didn’t seem important at the time”, Elyza answers with a murmur, peeling back the blankets a bit to check on the wound once again.

Strand nods with an understanding chuckle, “Perhaps. We all have painful things from the past.” He doesn’t need to say what it is that’s hurting him, and he doesn’t, as if to show that it’s not important what Elyza went through to become who she is. What’s important is who she is now.

-0-

Elyza is waiting with Alicia, watching her pace back and forth when the truck comes back in. Madison flings the door open and dashes off before anybody can stop her. Not that anybody was going to stop her to begin with. “What happened?” Alicia questions.

“They mentioned a gringo. She thought it was your brother. Could be anyone”, Elena answers.

Alicia turns tail and rushes off after Madison at this, pain and hurt flickering through her face. Elyza can’t help but be angry for Alicia. She didn’t understand how Madison could care about Nick so much more, perhaps because she had been an only child, and only ever had one child.

“Did they say something?”Elyza queries. She’s skeptical at best that it was Nick. There could be so many white boys that they could be referring to.

“He traded drugs with them. He was a gringo with ratty hair”, Elena supplied, discontent at Madison’s attitude completely unmasked. 

Elyza sighed and considered her options. She could stay and help, but that wouldn’t do much. They had enough hands. With that she started bounding up the stairs after Alicia and Madison. She might not like walking into an argument that she knew was coming, but Alicia might need a shoulder to lean on after confronting her mother.

She arrives on the rooftop just in time to watch Madison pull the switch. “Turn it off!” Alicia demands. Elyza however, is preoccupied by the sky. It is storming, as if the eye of a storm suddenly formed over them. The lightning started to crackle. This wasn’t good.

Elyza starts forward as daughter and mother continue to argue.

“You don’t understand, your child is always your child,” Madison answers, a frantic look in her eyes. Elyza could sympathize. After all, she had given everything for Madi to live. Except, Alicia stood right there as Madison said it, and that was what was wrong with the phrase.

“I’m your child”, Alicia answers, her big green eyes raw. “I don’t understand. He chose what’s out there over us.”

Madison refuses to give up. “Maybe he changed his mind.” Elyza is only about six feet away now, slowly approaching but both of them are too wrapped up in their argument to notice. The sky continues to look worse, the clouds now an inky shade of black, crackling and booming.

Alicia has reached her breaking point and Elyza’s heart wrenches at the emotion that courses through her words, “I never changed my mind. I’m here. Why isn’t that enough?”

There isn’t enough time for any sort of reply, because the sky splits open, a giant lightning bolt coming down on the rooftop right next to the generator, and with it a giant box. A machine. A time machine. 

As it crashes with a kaboom and splinters into metal pieces, Elyza leaps forward and grabs Alicia, pulling her close and twisting around so that she can shield her the best she possibly could from the impact. When everything has settled, Elyza slowly separates herself from Alicia and surveys the damage. Alicia is okay, a little surprised but okay. Madison has been tossed back a few feet. Despite the fact that they just argued, Alicia runs towards Madison to check if she’s hurt.

Elyza’s attention however, is caught by a leg sticking out of the wreckage that crashed next to the generator. To be specific, a leg with a familiar brace strapped to it. Elyza’s heart stops. She runs forward, grabbing the debris without care for the sharp edges and tossing them to the side until she uncovers the person fully. It is Raven Reyes in whole. Unconscious and bleeding from a gash on the forehead, but still Raven nonetheless.

-0-

Elyza refuses to move from Raven’s side after they check her injuries. The bleeding on the forehead is simply a small cut. Luckily the worst injury she has is a dislocated shoulder, which Elyza can easily set even without Andres.

Alicia is around to ward everyone and their questions off. A thousand things swirl in Elyza’s mind. Did something go wrong in their time and timeline? Why now? Was Raven here to bring Clarke Griffin back? Did Elyza even want to go back? Was she even Clarke Griffin at all anymore? How could she leave Alicia? She loved Alicia, and would give anything for her.

Soft footsteps approach where Elyza is situated beside Raven. Alicia hands a glass of water to her. She doesn’t ask or demand anything of Elyza. She is just there with her hand on Elyza’s shoulder. It feels like she owes her an explanation of what passed, why Raven could possibly be here, crashing into their life together.

She turns to Alicia, reaching for the hand that rests on her shoulder. Alicia silently folds her hand into Elyza’s. Elyza raises her eyes to look into Alicia’s. Strength radiates from within. Where does one even start? “After you died…I…I fought for our people again and again, but in the end it was never enough. I made awful decisions to save people time and time again. I lost you, Luna and Lincoln died, I lost my adoptive daughter Madi, I killed Bellamy myself protecting her.”

Alicia raises an eyebrow and starts caressing the back of Elyza’s hand with her thumb but doesn’t say anything to interrupt. Lexa may have never particularly liked Bellamy, but Bellamy was important to Clarke. It was important for Elyza to get this off her chest and Alicia understood that.

“I-. I did everything for the people but in the end I got punished, and my friends with me. I love them, but in the end it always hurt that you weren’t there. It hurt that Madi wasn’t there. So I convinced Raven to make a time machine. Something must’ve gone wrong in the process because I ended up in Australia two years ago”, Elyza continues, struggling through her words and memories. There was so many things that had happened since Lexa’s death. Elyza could go on for a lifetime just recounting the years she had spent raising Madi.

Alicia’s eyes shift to Raven’s sleeping form, “So you don’t know how she ended up here either.” Her gaze is calculating, as much commander as it is Alicia, but then her gaze turns to Elyza and it is soft, and understanding. 

It is as if she knows exactly what Elyza needs to hear, “You’re not a monster Elyza. You’re Elyza Lex, badass zombie slayer who charms the pants off of everyone. Whatever decisions you made as Clarke doesn’t change that.” With that, she pulls Elyza’s head close so that she can rest her head on Alicia’s bosom and Elyza does. She lets all the pain come through, knowing she is safe in Alicia’s arms. For the first time as Elyza Lex, she cries. Ugly sobs that choke out.

-0-

When Raven finally wakes up, it is Elena who is looking over her because Alicia has managed to convince Elyza to eat something. Raven sits up, panicking at the unfamiliar sight and person, attempting to get out of bed and push Elena off her. Luckily, Elyza and Alicia were returning and just down the hall. They came barging in and Elyza ran forward. “Raven! Raven, it’s me! Raven!”

Behind them, Alicia has ushers Elena out of the room. Raven slowly comes to, her eyes focusing on Elyza and becoming less frantic. “C-Clarke?”

“Yes, it’s me”, Elyza answers, pulling Raven into a comforting hug. Who did it comfort? Not really sure. As much as Raven was confused, Elyza hadn’t seen a friend in two years. Inwardly, she cringes because Clarke Griffin is inadequate to describe her now.

Raven’s eyes come up to wrap around Elyza. Her eyes drift and her face twists into a frown, “Lexa? Fuck, I must still be dreaming if she’s here. I wonder if Luna and Lincoln will show up too.”

Clarke has to chuckle at how easily Raven takes the change. Perhaps things could be worked out. “No, this isn’t a dream, Raven. The time traveling went wrong and now we’re in an alternate timeline with...undead people.”

Raven scowls, “Well shit, that explains the room. Undead, huh? I must’ve messed up the calculations big time on both of our time travel machines.” Unconsciously, Raven’s hand goes to her leg to rub it, sorting through her thoughts. 

Elyza’s eyes drift to Alicia’s green ones. It is like being caught in the gravity of a planet. It is like being a moon that can’t escape the orbit, and quite honestly she doesn’t want to. Alicia stares right back, the corner of her lip quirking upward a tiny bit.

The clearing of a throat cuts through the silence and Alicia’s cheeks go red, her eyes darting away as Elyza looks back at Raven, who is smirking at them knowingly. “You two are so lovesick it is gross.”

Elyza can’t help but grin cockily, “You know it. She’s all mine this time.” Raven studies Elyza closely and she knows just how different she must seem to the girl. They were once like sisters. Could they ever go back to that with how different Elyza was from Clarke Griffin?

A knock sounds on the door. “Alicia? Elyza? Elena told me the girl woke up. Do you need any help?” Madison asks from the hallway, hovering like a mother hen as always.

“No, Mom! We’re good!” Alicia yells back without hesitation.

“Alicia and Elyza? Did I miss re-name yourself day or something?”Raven queries jokingly. “Maybe I could rename myself something completely random too, like Lindsay.”

Elyza really doesn’t want to explain. She doesn’t know how to explain, but she still stumbles through her words, “Just a really ironic series of coincidences in this timeline. It just kind of happened and... we’ve kind of become them. We’re different.” How do you explain that a mere two years has turned you into a completely different person?

“Well I was kind of born here as Alicia Clarke, so it’s more like that’s who I was first, before I remembered my life as Lexa”, Alicia interjects, plopping herself in an armchair across from the bed and tossing her hair back out of her face.

“Alicia _Clark_?” Raven asks incredulously. She stares at Alicia, waiting to be told that it was a joke. Raven was struggling with disbelief of this seemingly impossible situation, because just like Elyza had thought the first few months in this universe, it could possibly be true right?  
Alicia however, is not nearly as sensitive. She snorts and rolls her eyes in her typical sassy fashion. “Yup Clarke without an e. Wait until you hear Elyza’s last name. Ready? It’s _Lex_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They just don't ever get a break, do they?


End file.
